<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>后会有期 by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972296">后会有期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>寻血猎犬乙女向文章，第一人称。<br/>有私设注意。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>后会有期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>寻血猎犬乙女向文章，第一人称。<br/>有私设注意。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当太阳浸入地平线以下，森林的一切都变了副模样。<br/>  我开始后悔为什么要参加朋友的"踏青"活动。在一个不熟悉的地界，与同伴走失可以被称为最糟糕的事情——至少是作为一切不幸的开端。我已经想不起，或许是我从来没在意过，这些年有多少走失人口，而一想到我将成为其中的一员，成为野兽的盘中餐，我就再也冷静不下来。<br/>  黑暗笼罩了这片人迹罕至的边境森林，本就不暖和的气温逐渐降低，黄昏时归巢的鸟儿也不再鸣叫，只有夜行动物时不时发出一点窸窣声。阴森的寒意逐渐爬上我的脊背，恐惧让我放慢了迷茫前行的脚步。<br/>  手机因为长时间的使用已经耗尽了电量，这也让我陷入更加绝望的境地。身上没有携带任何武器，只有一把短小的匕首，充其量也只够削苹果。身为新时代无神论者，我竟也开始祈祷，祈祷不会死在这荒郊野岭，祈祷有人能救我出去。<br/> 空气有些太安静了，安静到树叶的窸窣也让我心惊胆战。我咬着牙关，努力不让自己受惊叫出声，以免引来更大的麻烦。<br/>  然而事与愿违：麻烦自己找上了我。<br/>  树叶中幽幽泛着光的眼睛盯上了我，而捕食者不屑于掩盖自己的行踪，树叶被弄得沙沙作响。我的双手开始不受控制的颤抖，攥着匕首的手心开始冒汗。这不是什么稀有的野生动物，但也是食物链中上游的凶猛捕食者，甚至还能常常看到关于它的纪录片。然而在这种时候，脑子里只闪过零星几点毫无帮助的知识。<br/>  尽管没有方向可言，但我脑子里只有一个念头：逃。<br/>  我开始向前狂奔，惊慌失措的大叫，树枝在我的脸上，手臂上，腿上，划出一道道血痕；石头和树丛让我时不时一个踉跄，险些摔在地上；而当我终于摔倒，我便再也没有力气站起来了。<br/>  我在它的逼近下一步步后退，绝望的碰到背后那棵树时，我已经站不起来了，瘫坐在地上，甚至匕首也掉在一边。而它正张着血盆大口，准备将我拆吃入腹。<br/>  然而在我闭上眼准备迎来生命的终结时，却没有出现预期中的疼痛。紧接着几声空气被划破的声音，一声野兽的哀嚎震耳欲聋，再睁开眼时，却发现它已经倒在地上，鲜血从它头部和颈部的弹孔里涌出来。<br/>  一时间，震惊代替了恐惧席卷了全身。我想，难道是我的祈祷起效了？<br/>  酸软无力的腿还不能支撑起我的身体，满头冷汗顺着我的脸颊滑下，滴在泥土里。我大口的喘着气，还没从惊吓中缓过神来。<br/>  突然，身后树丛中传来的沙沙声让我刚松弛的神经又紧绷了起来。我用力想要站起来，却只是踉跄着挪动了一点距离，手边的匕首又成了唯一的救命稻草。<br/>  随着那阵脚步越来越近，树叶被拨开，我见到了他。<br/>  他脸上泛着红光的护目镜第一时间吸引了我的注意力，接着是将他面部裹的严严实实的面罩，看起来是某款老旧的防毒面具。他背着一把看不出型号的步枪，肩上披着黑色的兽皮，军绿的衣服沾着不少尘土和草叶，挂在身上的包和护甲看起来有些破旧，却仿佛在诉说他坎坷的经历。看到我后，他站定了身子，帽檐上的吊坠还在轻轻晃动，红色的护目镜却渐渐消散了颜色，在月光下反射出冷淡的光泽。<br/>  “众神保佑。你没事吧？”他开口道，声音却不如他粗犷的衣着那样，反而是一种中性的，有点沙哑的，温和的嗓音，还带着一股明显的口音。<br/>  我呆愣在原地，看着在微弱光线下散发着非人的神秘感的他对我伸出了一只手，月光给他镀上了一层圣洁的银白色。<br/>  “受伤了吗？可以站起来吗？”见我没有回答，他见势想要扶起我。我下意识将自己的手放进了他的手掌，随后便被一股结实有力的力量拉了起来。<br/>  “谢谢，你救了我。”我怯懦着开口，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。虽然这位救命恩人看起来没有坏心眼，但他非人类的外貌让我不由得有些恐惧。<br/>  “举手之劳罢了。”他平静的说着：“我是布洛德亨德尔，你可以叫我寻血猎犬。”<br/>  我感激的看着他，刚张嘴想要多说几句感谢的话语，却突然觉得这副面孔，这个名字，有些熟悉。他径直向我身后野兽的尸体走去。头顶的乌鸦啼叫了几声，落在了被血浸染的土地上。<br/>  他蹲下查看野兽尸体的情况，左右打量了一下后便拿出一个信标，安装在尸体旁边。他转过身看着我并说道：“跟我去我的住所吧，离这不远，毕竟把你留在这也很难活过今晚。”<br/>  寻血猎犬说的是实话，这让我有些羞愧，只好沉默的跟上他的步伐。<br/>  “寻血猎犬......我可以叫你猎犬吗？这样听起来更简单。”<br/>  “只要你愿意的话。”<br/>  ————<br/>  猎犬住在一条小河旁的木屋里，等我们到那里时，门口的篝火已经奄奄一息，烧的焦黑的木头间透着暗红的光。那只乌鸦在上空盘旋两圈后便落在了屋檐上，用它同样暗红的眼睛看着我们俩。<br/>  我和猎犬一路无言，以此我可以看的出来，他并不是一个喜欢说话的人。然而这个男人——如果他是的话——让我感到非常好奇，好奇他的生活，好奇他的身世：他身上散发的神秘感让我想要了解更多。<br/>  这或许有些冒犯，因为我们只不过是一面之缘。尽管他救了我，他的外表和名字对我来说没来头的熟悉，询问一些他不主动提起的事都不太合适。<br/>  “呃......这是你平时住的地方吗？现在像你这样的猎人并不常见。”在他去重新点燃篝火的时候，我开口问道。<br/>  “是也不是吧，我有一段时间没有回来这里了。”他捣鼓了几下火堆，火光温暖了周围。“你应该累了吧，不如先去休息？”<br/>  我点了点头，汗水的蒸发让我背后有些发冷。猎犬推开了木屋的门，打开了灯，回头看了看我，示意让我先进去。<br/>  猎犬的房子不大，但很暖和，空气中弥漫着一股木头和其他一些气味混合的香味，暖黄的灯光让墙上挂着的兽骨显得不那么阴森。这间房子的原始氛围让人以为身处一百年前，而沙发对面电子屏上的灰尘说明这个房子的主人确实有一段时间没有使用过了。<br/>  值得让人注意的是，在客厅的一角堆砌着一些奖杯和奖牌，而在这些金光闪闪的荣誉的象征上面，安置着一把特别的斧子：它的斧头镂空，斧刃呈现暗红色，而斧头和斧柄的相接处被雕刻成渡鸦头部的形状。<br/>  “这是渡鸦之咬，是完成众神的考验的象征。”寻血猎犬的声音从我背后传来，语气里满是自豪。我竟没注意到刚刚看着这把“渡鸦之咬”发起了呆。<br/>  “众神的......考验？”<br/>  猎犬轻轻叹了口气，头微微低下，说：“这是一个很长的故事了。”<br/>  “我不介意听下去，如果你愿意讲的话。”<br/>  猎犬笑了笑，笑声从他的面具里传出来，有些空洞。他说：“如果我们还有机会相见的话，我会告诉你的。”<br/>  我瘪了瘪嘴，嘴上说着“好吧好吧”，一边仔细看起了下面的奖牌和徽章。<br/>  而这让我一下想起了为什么我会觉得我的这位救命恩人这么熟悉——大部分的奖牌上都刻着一个家喻户晓的名字：Apex。<br/>  “你是......你是Apex竞赛的参与者？”我惊愕的看着猎犬。如果事实真是如此，那我面前的这位就是一位货真价实的“传奇”了。<br/>  猎犬看着我，点了点头。我无法透过他的面具看到他的表情，但我心中已经有了好几种揣测的结果。<br/>  “你也看这个比赛吗？”<br/>  我摇了摇头，说：“看的不多，但是我有朋友是这个竞赛的狂热粉丝。她喜欢那个叫......好像是叫“Mirage”？她还经常拉着我去他的酒吧玩。”<br/>  我听到猎犬空洞的笑声又一次从面具里传出来，尽管我不明白这有什么好笑的。他很快的靠近了我，距离近的让我吓了一跳。<br/>  突然我意识到这是冷笑。<br/>  “那恐怕你要帮我保守住这个秘密了。”他一边说着，一边向我逼近“不然我是不会让你走出这间房子的。”<br/>  我霎时间吓出一身冷汗，心脏狂跳起来。他离我太近了，又比我高一些，以至于我的身上被他挡出了一片阴影，他的面罩此时显得格外阴森恐怖。<br/>  我咽了口口水，眼睛睁大，在拾回自己理智的一瞬间用力点了点头——然后我的额头就撞上了他的面具。<br/>  这很尴尬。我的额头火辣辣的疼，而猎犬也明显被我撞的愣住了。随后，他的喉咙深处发出了野兽般的低吼，我眼睛一闭，已经可以想象到他用那把匕首刺穿我的腰部，割开我的喉咙。<br/>  我的手下意识的抵在他的胸前，以保持一点距离。我想我一定激怒他了，我低着头，小声地向他不住地道歉，我几乎没有意识到自己的声音带上了哭腔。<br/>  毕竟凡是想到自己并非死于野兽之腹，而是自己的救命恩人，我就为自己来之不易的重生感到惋惜。说起来有点好笑不是吗？事实上，从某种角度来说，我的命是他救回来的，他也能夺走它。<br/>  猎犬粗糙的衣料无意中蹭过我的腿上的伤口，让我倒吸一口凉气，攒在眼里的泪水也因为下意识的闭眼而被挤了出来。 似乎是察觉了我的痛处，他深吸了一口气，过了一会才缓缓吐出。他往后退了两步，说： “我先帮你治疗吧，到那边坐着.”<br/>  我愣在原地，用脏兮兮的手背擦了擦湿润的眼睛，一瘸一拐的坐到了沙发上，而他则是去一边的柜子里取出了医疗箱。<br/>  猎犬娴熟的手法说明他经常自己包扎，但这确实算不上高超的医疗技术，尤其当他毫无怜悯的用湿毛巾擦拭我的伤口，然后用沾着明显过量的酒精的棉球给我消毒的时候。我紧咬着下嘴唇才避免自己因为疼痛大喊出声。<br/>  他着重处理了小腿上最大块的伤口，用纱布和不知名的药将其包裹起来，其他的都只是稍微清洗过消了毒，便没有再搭理。<br/>  “只是一点皮肉伤，并无大碍。”他说着，抬起头来打量我的脸。似乎是不满于我被蹭的脏兮兮的脸颊，他又拿起湿毛巾擦去了我脸上的污渍。<br/>  “对不起......你的额头没事吧......”我轻声说着，伸手想要摘下他的面具查看他的伤势，却被他用大的恐怖的力道捉住了手腕。<br/>  “别动。”他夹着一丝烦躁说着，扑面而来的压迫感让我下巴打颤，被握着的手腕传来剧痛，我甚至怀疑他的力道能生生把它捏碎。尽管看不到，但我还是感觉他目镜下的眼神要将我刺个对穿。<br/>  我沉默着，咽了咽口水，用仍然发干的嗓子小声说："对不起......"<br/>  事实证明，只要我不做什么对他来说越界的事，他倒也不会为难。放过我之后，他主动和我拉开一段距离，并询问我想睡他的房间还是沙发。<br/>  而答案毫无疑问——沙发。<br/>  得到了答案后，他点了点头，回到房间里，拿了一条毯子和一个枕头，放在他方才坐着的我的旁边。<br/>  "睡吧，愿众神赐予你好梦。"他说着，又是初见面时那种温和的声音。<br/>  "晚安。"我也对他说。<br/>  他关上了灯，走进房，关上了门，木屋又陷入了一片沉寂。我躺在沙发上，盖着毛毯，将双手垫在脑后。<br/>  我这时才发现，这客厅的顶部是用玻璃盖成的，而在那通透的晶体后面，是苍茫的夜空，是浩瀚的星河，是皎洁的明月。仰望玻璃后的天空，我为这自然的美景所震惊。那些遥远的星球此时仿佛触手可及，星光和月光洒下来，连空气中的浮尘都为之静止。<br/>  我看着天空，暂时的忘记了先前的惊险，忘记了我零碎考虑的归途，只想将时间停在这个夜晚。<br/>  或许猎犬也会喜欢这样的景色？他被包裹的面部是什么样的？他有过什么样的经历？他信仰的是什么样的神明？<br/>  对这个边境猎人的好奇再一次开始无限延展，我开始幻想他有什么样的家人和朋友，喜欢吃什么，又或者不喜欢什么。毛毯和枕头上的清香钻进我的鼻子，带着我慢慢滑入梦乡。</p><p>————</p><p>  第二天早上，我是被太阳照醒的。刺眼的阳光透过玻璃折射到我的身上，暖洋洋的，却让我晃的不能继续睡下去。身上感觉似乎比昨晚更厚重一点，打着哈欠扒拉了几下，发现身上盖的除了那条毛毯，还有一件外衣——也散发着猎犬屋子里那种独特的清香，相比之下似乎更浓烈一些。还没完全清醒的我把外衣和毯子一并抱在怀里，把自己的脸埋进布料中，闻着香味，又合上了眼睛。<br/>  半梦半醒中，门开了。在缓缓靠近的脚步声之后，我听到了猎犬的，从他的面罩里传出的叹息。<br/>  "你还不起床吗？"他站在沙发边——也就是我的"床"边——问到。<br/>  我哼哼了两声，极不情愿的睁开眼睛，于是便看到了已经穿戴整齐的猎犬正居高临下的俯视着我。<br/>  我盯着他，他也盯着我，尴尬的对视最终结束于我从沙发上坐起来。<br/>  他都这样看着我了，我再不起床是不是有点说不过去。<br/>  猎犬看着我顶着一头乱毛坐在沙发上茫然的环顾四周，又发出了轻微的叹息。<br/> "你不打算回家了吗？"他又问到。<br/>  "如果我说我要在这住下来，会怎么样？"我抱着玩笑的心态反问他。<br/>  他看着我，似乎在护目镜下的眼睛眨了眨。思考一会后，他回答："不建议这么做。"<br/>  这个过于平淡的反应让我泄了气，我瘪了瘪嘴，理了理凌乱的头发，将两只脚放到地上。<br/>  "我收拾收拾，我们就出发吧。"<br/>  之后的故事就略显乏味了，除了像他这样原始的猎人居然会开车，这是我想不到的。<br/>  他坐在方向盘前，我坐在副驾，我们有一句没一句的聊着，当然主要是我在说话，他只是象征性的回应两句。不过事实上，我也不奢求他能回答我什么了。<br/>  离开了森林，穿过了城郊，进入城市后，一切景象都变得熟悉起来。穿过一片车水马龙，我们抵达了我的住处。<br/>  "你要上去坐坐吗？"我站在车外，笑着问他。<br/>  "不用了。"他言简意赅的回答。<br/>  "嗯......总之，很感谢你救了我。我希望日后能有机会用我自己的方式报答你......什么的。"我说话的声音逐渐小了，表达这样严肃的感激让我感到不自在，我感觉耳尖红的要烧起来。<br/>  "或者......你有联系方式吗？有时间我可以请你吃饭！"还没等他回答，我便紧接着说道。<br/>  "得到你的感激让我倍感荣幸。"他的语气里带着笑意："但是吃饭就不用了。"<br/>  “众神会指引我们再次相遇的。”他说。</p><p>——END/TBC——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>